Confessions intimes
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Le journal intime de Sam depuis son entrée au SG-C. Sa vie, ses interrogations, ses doutes, ses sentiments....
1. Nouvelle vie

_Cher journal,_

_Je démarre une nouvelle vie demain, dans un nouvel État, une nouvelle ville…. Je tire un trait sur mon passé, je dis adieu à tous ce qu'à été ma vie avant lorsque je travaillais au Pentagone. Pas que je n'aimais pas travaillé là-bas, au contraire j'ai adoré, mais c'est ma vie personnelle qui étais un enfer. Mon fiancé que je croyais doux et aimant c'est avéré être un monstre, coureur de jupons, alcoolique et violent. J'en ais eu assez alors j'ai décidé de tout plaquer et d'accepté ce poste que l'on m'a proposé dans le Colorado. C'est une chance pour moi car depuis deux ans je participais aux recherches sur un objet dont personne ne connaît la provenance. C'est un mystère que je compte bien résoudre en travaillant dans cette base. Et ça me permets de tout recommencé de zéro. Pour une fois que j'aide la chance il faut en profiter. Je ne sais pas si ma vie sera meilleure mais elle ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'elle était avant._

_Bon je dois allé me coucher si je veux être en forme demain, ce serait bête d'arriver fatiguée le premier jour. Je suis tellement excitée que je ne pense pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit. Allé, j'y vais. Espérons que mes collègues m'accepteront plus facilement que les précédents Je suis nerveuse à l'idée de ne pas réussir à m'intégrée, après tous je vais me retrouvé dans une base souterraine, je me demande comment est la vie là-bas. Bon, il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher. _


	2. Première mission

Cher journal,

Je viens de rentrée de ma première mission, et je dois dire que ça me change beaucoup de ce que je faisait avant. C'est à la fois palpitant et dangereux mais ça me plais. Mes collègues sont, comment dire, difficiles à cernés, surtout mon supérieur le colonel O'Neill. Dés mon arrivée j'ai sentis une certaine réticence de sa part. Je l'ais entendu lorsque je me trouvais dans le couloir, il n'était pas ravis de ne pas pouvoir choisir lui-même ses hommes, il l'était encore moins lorsque je suis entrée en salle de briefing et que le général a annoncé que j'étais professeur en astrophysique. Il semblerait que le colonel n'aime pas les scientifiques. Et dire que je pensais qu'on ne m'aimerait pas parce que je suis une femme, voilà qu'en réalité on ne m'aime pas tous simplement à cause du fait que je suis une scientifique. Mais je lui ais bien fais comprendre que j'étais avant tous un soldat. Je me rappelle encore de sa tête lorsque je lui ais proposé un bras de fer, et les rires étouffés des autres autours de la table….. Ça valait le coup,dommage que je n'avais pas d'appareil photo pour immortalisé ce moment.

Mais bon, je pense qu'il finira par s'habituer à ma présence, il faut lui laissé du temps.

Ce qui m'a le plus impressionné c'est lorsque j'ai vu la Porte des étoiles, jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais vu que des clichés des différents symboles ce trouvant dessus mais de la voir devant moi, waouh, c'est…. Je ne trouve pas les mots. Ensuite nous l'avons traversé et là j'ai bien crus que j'allais rendre mon petit déjeuné, c'était pire que tout les vols en F-16 que j'ai effectué durant la guerre du Golf. J'avais l'impression de gelée de l'intérieur mais ça passe assez vite.

Puis j'ai fais la connaissance du professeur Daniel Jackson, un très gentil garçon, et tous ces gens sur cette planète ont étaient tellement accueillant. Daniel nous a montré ce qu'il avait découvert depuis que le colonel et les autres l'avaient laissé sur cette planète. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que le nom de cette planète est Abydosse. Elle est recouverte de désert et franchement je n'aimerais pas y vivre, même si la vie ne semble pas être désagréable à voir les gens. Mais ils n'ont jamais rien connus d'autre alors je pense que c'est plus facile pour eux. Moi en revanche ayant connus les plages, les montagnes et bien d'autres choses, je ne pourrais pas faire comme à fait Daniel et tout abandonné pour rester sur cette planète toute ma vie. Enfin, c'était son choix. Une chose est sûre il n'a pas chômé durant un an. Il a fait des découvertes incroyables qui vont nous permettre d'en savoir plus sur la Porte des étoiles et j'en suis ravis Je vais pouvoir enrichir mes connaissances, ce que je n'aurais pas pu faire si j'étais restée à Washington.

Mais par la suite tout à basculé, des gars, que le colonel m'a dit être des Goa'uld ont débarqués et ont enlevés la femme de Daniel ainsi que son beau-frère. Les autres n'ont rien pu faire pour les protéger, ils étaient plus nombreux et bien mieux armés.

Après notre retours sur Terre nous avons tenté de repartir les chercher mais le général s'y ait opposé. Le pauvre Daniel était tellement bouleversé, je le comprends, on ne sait pas si ils sont encore en vie ou non. Je suis triste pour lui, il a du abandonné tous ses amis pour revenir sur Terre dans l'espoir de pouvoir allé les sauver et il ne peut finalement rien faire, c'est triste. Pourquoi le général ne veut-il pas nous laissé y allé? Nous ne demandons pas grand-chose, et puis il s'agis quand même de la famille de Daniel, il n'a qu'eux. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je perdais ma famille, même si on ne se parle plus depuis longtemps, c'est quand même ma famille, il n'y a rien de plus important dans la vie. J'espère que le général changera d'avis. Et puis le colonel O'Neill va tout faire dans ce sens, il m'a semblait très attaché au jeune Skar'ra, il ne restera pas sans rein faire.

D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne le colonel, je crois que je l'apprécies plus que lors de notre rencontre, après être allé sur le terrain avec lui, j'ai pu voir que c'était un excellent soldat et un homme qui à du cœur. En plus il est drôlement sexy, même s'il a un humour assez spécial.

Je pris pour que la mission de secours soit accepté. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regardée dans un miroir si je ne venais pas en aide à ces gens après la façon dont-ils nous ont traité à notre arrivée.


End file.
